


Tigger

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets a cutsey nickname from his new lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tigger

## Tigger

by shedoc

I don't own them. Yet.

thanks for all the feedback you've given me! last post for a while.

Simon loves Blair and Jim don't care.

* * *

For Simon Banks, his bisexuality was no real surprise. He'd messed around with both sexes in college before he'd met Joan. They'd gotten married and Simon had done his time in the armed forces before becoming a cop. 

Whilst married Simon had never once considered straying from his vows with either sex, but the day after his divorce papers were signed an old college friend came into town for a month. The night he'd arrived the two men had gone out for drinks and one thing led to another... 

Simon had enjoyed that month intensely. His friend wasn't expecting a long-term relationship - they were both in it for the fun. The sexual release was guilt free and Simon could use his strength with his partner - something he'd always avoided with his wife. 

He'd waited on telling Daryl about his orientation until they were getting along a bit better. His child already blamed him for the divorce - Joan had seen to that - Simon didn't want to give her further ammunition. However, one weekend Daryl had come to him, upset and a little scared, and confessed that he thought he might be gay. His best friend had put `the moves' on him in the locker room and Daryl's body had responded, though his mind had not. 

It had been a good weekend. Simon had talked it all through with his son, telling him about his own orientation and helping him see that teenagers were randy ninety-eight percent of the time - the other two percent they were eating. Daryl had gone back to school to talk to his friend. They'd stayed friends, and experimented together. His son had decided that girls were more fun and Simon had been proud that the teen had felt he was able to share such a private issue with him. 

Being bisexual wasn't all fun and games, though. Simon didn't have any problems about work - he wasn't in the field and never dated cops anyway - but there was one fly in the ointment. Blair Sandburg. He'd been a blip on Simon's radar the moment they met, though the captain had squashed the impulse fairly firmly for his detectives' sake. 

Blair was smart, gorgeous, funny, generous, intelligent, beautiful, compassionate, energetic, graceful, sexy, considerate, hot...the list went on. Simon rapidly developed a more than `abiding tolerance' for him, which he hid under a gruff exterior. Worried that his attraction could cause problems between the two men if it made Blair uncomfortable, and a little jealous of the care and attention laved on the oblivious Jim, Simon had kept Blair at a distance. He'd always been fully aware that Blair was off limits. 

For one thing he was Jim Ellison's only help in controlling those heightened senses. What the `Professor' didn't know - or couldn't find out - wasn't worth knowing. He was fully committed to taking care of the detective whether Jim wanted him to or not. For another thing he was straight - or at least Simon thought so. 

Blair would never be the sort of person to judge people by their gender; he just seemed to be more interested in the soft and curvy shaped people than the hard and planed shaped people. Since there weren't that many hard, planed women around - even the fittest of women on the force retained their femininity - Simon had plenty of time to observe whom the `kid' pursued. 

He'd gone from a vague sort of comfortable lust to love when the grad student leapt out of a plane in Peru to rescue him and Daryl. He'd been terrified when Blair had taken a bullet out in the woods, and been dropped in that damn elevator. In the woods he'd been able to hold the man in his arms for a little while - sheltering and hopefully comforting him. It had been a double-edged gift to Simon. He'd retained the memory of that body lying against him for the long cold nights, but at the same time it had sharpened his desire. After the elevator he'd wanted to hold Blair again, but the anthropologist had bounced out with Jim, cracking wise and talking a mile a minute. 

Simon thought he'd never been so terrified when the Golden took Blair to the garage. Then the man died. Simon had been forced to stand by and let Jim hold his partner, all the while screaming and crying inside. Blair's revival at the fountain had been a miracle that Simon thanked his god for nightly. Jim's friendship with Blair had cooled a little then, though the young man had worked harder than ever to keep the senses under control. Simon had to admit to a little anger - ok, more than a little - that Jim didn't seem to realise how lucky he was to have someone watching his back the way Blair did. 

He'd very nearly called the man on it when the mess with the media broke. He'd never for a moment believed that Blair had engineered it this way - the young man was paranoid about Jim's safety and any idiot with one eye open could see that the professor was trying to defuse the situation. 

Simon had been only half awake when Blair appeared on the nightly news and declared himself a fraud. The action spoke louder that words, as did the fact that Blair was obviously alone at the podium - no mother or university rep to back him up. 

Rafe and Brown had started the ball rolling on the academy thing, visiting Simon in the hospital to get his approval after the fact. Simon wasn't sure that Blair would accept it, even after the cosy little scene in the bullpen. Jim had threatened to make a `Blair skin rug' and the curly haired man had laughed with the rest, but there had been a little unease in his voice. 

Hence Simon's manipulations to get Blair to drive him home. Normally Joel would have done it - in fact had already said he would, but Simon just couldn't bear to send the man who'd just destroyed everything he'd worked for home with Jim Ellison. One way or another, Blair needed some time away from his partner to figure out what he was going to do next. Joel had got the idea quickly and taken Jim home with the idea of staying there until Blair got back. Daryl was coming to look after Simon - his son had insisted. 

"You still with me Simon?" Blair asked as he pulled the sedan into Simon's driveway. 

"Yeah," Simon grinned, "I must say, you're a smooth driver, kid. Thank god you haven't picked up any of Ellison's bad habits." 

Blair's grin was a little strained, but he kept his game face on when Daryl stepped out of the house. The stress in the slender frame was suddenly very apparent to Simon. 

"That won't happen," he promised. He got out and Simon cursed his lack of thought. He offered an apologetic smile when Blair opened the door for him. 

"That was out of line - I'm sorry," he took the hand that Blair was offering him but made no move to get out yet, "You're not some carbon copy of Ellison and I shouldn't have treated you like one." 

The astonishment on Blair's face only made Simon feel worse. Did his secret love really think that Simon only tolerated him for Jim's sake? He thought that Blair had at least known that they were friends. Daryl liked the guy a whole heck of a lot and Blair had saved the teen's life in that stadium mess, not to mention the hours spent tutoring him to help with his grades. Simon didn't let just anyone into his family life - even Jim didn't have as much contact with it as Blair. 

"I'm sorry too Simon," Blair crouched in the doorway, making no move to retrieve his hand, "I know you don't think of me that way. I'm a little off balance at the moment. This whole mess is a nightmare, and I..." 

"Take it easy," Simon soothed, seeing the raw emotions rise, "Look, come in for a while, please. You look like you could use a break from the world and I know I could use the company." 

"Daryl..." Blair protested and jumped when the teen put a hand on his friends shoulder. He overbalanced, going down onto one knee to prevent himself from falling into the car door or Simon's lap. 

"I need all the help with Dad I can get," Daryl grinned, patting the shoulder under his hand in apology. He hadn't meant to startle his friend. Blair took a deep breath and then nodded. 

Simon let them help him from the car and up the path into the house. He wasn't too surprised when they steered him past the couch and straight to bed. His son had put clean sheets on and laid out fresh sleepwear as well. For Simon that meant boxers and a t-shirt. 

"Bathroom first," Blair had announced and walked all three of them into the en-suite. He sent Daryl out to get Simon's sleepwear while he held Simon up to use the facilities and then sat the man on the closed toilet seat for a sponge bath that felt like heaven. 

Thank god the drugs had his cock down for the count or Simon would have made an involuntary declaration right there. He knew that Blair would just dismiss the incident - even be worried about it - and he didn't want that to happen. If and when Simon ever got his courage up to tell the other man how he felt he didn't want Blair to doubt him. In the meantime it felt so good to have Blair's hands on his body, caring for him in such an intimate way. Simon could almost imagine that they were lovers, that the care was coming from a pampering mate, not a generous friend. 

"That feels a lot better," he could and did let his voice express his relief and gratitude and was rewarded with a gentle smile as Blair settled the t-shirt over his bandages, "Thanks." 

"No problem," Blair put a hand on Simon's shoulder, "It's always the first thing I want when I get out of hospital - to feel clean and fresh." 

He helped Simon up once more when Daryl appeared and the two of them got the bigger man safely situated in bed. At Simon's insistence Blair sat on the end of the bed for a moment while Daryl went to get them all a cool drink. Blair looked as if his nerves were twanging and Simon wanted to help in any way he could. He knew that Jim - master of repression and poster boy for stoic behaviour - wouldn't want to talk this over. Maybe Blair would open up to him instead. Maybe he'd trust Simon enough. 

"How are you really?" Simon found it easy to keep his voice tender and gentle and was appalled when Blair simply fell apart. The smaller man curled up in a ball at the bottom of the bed and sobbed as if his heart was breaking - which in all consideration it probably was. He'd destroyed himself in front of thousands of people, thrown away his lifelong dreams. 

Feeling rather helpless in the face of such grief, Simon stretched out a hand to the other man. Blair felt it and reached out, clinging to the offered comfort. Alerted by the noise, Daryl came in and joined them on the bed, glancing at his dad before wrapping his arms around his friend wordlessly. They weren't afraid to touch in the Banks family, though they didn't touch outsiders. Simon smiled his approval at his son and tightened his grip a fraction. 

Blair cried himself to exhaustion and then to sleep. He didn't speak once during the outpouring of emotion. Simon whispered instructions to his son and Daryl went to call the loft, telling Jim not to expect Blair home because he'd fallen asleep at Simon's and they didn't want to disturb him. From the little that Simon could hear, his son's tone when he spoke to Jim was very cold, bordering on rude. 

* * *

Blair woke in Simon's bed, holding the man's hand while his son slept nearby. Embarrassed to the point of feeling ill he slowly and carefully eased himself off the bed and out of the room. He hadn't practiced his stealth skills on a Sentinel for nothing. He washed up quickly in the bathroom and helped himself to a couple of glasses of tap water. His headache started to clear a little, confirming that he was dehydrated. He had another glass of water and then washed it up, drying and putting the tumbler away neatly. 

"'Morning," Daryl mumbled as he wandered in, "What'choo wan' fo' b'e'f'st?" 

Blair translated that into English from early-morning-teen and smiled at his friend. 

"I'll have something when I get to the loft. I need to check on Jim," he told the teen, "Sorry about last night." 

"Hey!" Daryl woke up quickly, "If it were me I'd still be crying. You've got nothing to be ashamed of. I know you didn't really lie. The university screwed you over, didn't they?" 

"Daryl..." Blair trailed off as Simon called from the bedroom, "Look, we should get your father to eat something - Simon can't take his meds unless he's eaten." 

"Sandburg!" the yell was reminiscent of the bullpen and Blair grinned when Daryl rolled his eyes. He waved his friend out of the kitchen and Blair chuckled, trotting back along the hall and sticking his head around the door. 

"You bellowed, oh dulcet one?" he teased and Simon scowled at him. He was half upright and Blair hurried to adjust the pillows to support the aching body. 

"Yeah," Simon grunted, "Thanks. Don't even think about leaving until we've had a talk." 

"Simon," Blair looked uncomfortable, "I'm sorry I lost it last night, but I'm fine, really." 

"Blair - I know you're fine. I know that whatever happens you'll do fine. I just...I really need to talk to you, ok?" Simon let his need show on his face - something he'd never done before with Blair. The younger man hesitated and then nodded. Simon immediately felt guilty for using his friend's generous nature to manipulate the man into talking. 

"Sure," he gave in, "Daryl's making breakfast. I'll call Jim to let him know that I'll be home later and then give him a hand." 

"Good, `cos I'm not too sure about his cooking skills," Simon grinned and settled back. Blair grinned again and headed for the phone. A glance at the time showed that Jim would be up by now - even injured his Sentinel was an early riser. 

"Ellison," the bark was the same no matter where they were. Blair had a comfortable vision of his friend barking into the phone like that at eighty and startling a grandchild or something. 

"It's me, Jim. How are you? Pain dials ok?" Blair glanced around to ensure Daryl wasn't nearby. 

"Yeah I'm fine," Jim's voice softened a little, "How's Simon this morning?" 

"Worried about Daryl's ability to cook," Blair chuckled, "I'll be home in a couple of hours. He wants to talk to me after breakfast." 

"Uh, Chief, about coming home..." Jim's voice was a little tight and Blair's stomach dropped. This was it - this was where he was kicked out of the loft for good. 

"Chief! Breathe!" Jim's bark startled him into a gasp, "The media are camped out on the pavement. I just wanted to warn you off! Calm down!" 

Damn Sentinel hearing - couldn't a man panic in private. Blair steadied his breathing and cleared his throat quietly. 

"Right - so I'll look for somewhere to hide out for a while instead," he sighed, "I'll call you when I know where I'll be staying." 

"Chief..." 

"Gotta go," Blair gave Daryl a grin and hung up. The teen wasn't fooled. He also knew how to get to the truth. Blair wouldn't tell him what was going on but there was a much bigger and badder Banks in the house... 

"Dad!" he called heading for the master bedroom, and Blair headed after him in a hurry, "Detective Ellison is being mean to Blair!" 

"He is not!" Blair retorted heatedly - all too aware of how juvenile he sounded, and also of the pain in his voice that he was quite able to suppress, "There's media outside the loft. He told me not to try to get through them is all. I'll have to find somewhere else to stay for a few days." 

Simon added one plus one, came up with the right answer and scowled mightily. He held three fingers in the air and glowered at the two men standing at the foot of his bed. 

"One, you're staying here and that's final. Two, get me the phone and three, where's my breakfast?" 

Daryl and Blair stared at the man in the bed and cracked up, leaning on each other for support. Simon held the scowl in place through sheer will power and long standing practice. 

"Coming master, sorry master, won't be long master," Blair backed out, kowtowing, making ridiculous flourishes and speaking in a quavery falsetto. Daryl winked at his dad and went to get the phone. Simon nodded in satisfaction and hitched himself up carefully. He could really use a pain pill right about now, but knew he wouldn't get one until he'd eaten. In the meantime the pain would add an edge to his voice. 

Once he'd settled the duty sergeants hash - someone would go and clear the press away and a second patrol car would collect a bag for Blair while he stayed at Simon's - Simon called Jim. 

"Chief?" the hopeful voice spoke volumes to Simon and he scowled again. Ellison had done his usual sterling work and made the man in the kitchen feel like shit again. 

"No," he growled, "It's me. Dammit Ellison, you've really screwed up this time." 

"Simon?" Jim sounded surprised, "Is Blair with you?" 

"He is. There will be a uniform at your door in twenty minutes. Have enough clothes for a week packed for Sandburg and they'll bring them to my house. He's staying with me for a while," Simon informed the detective, "While he is you can work out how you're going to apologise to him and what you need to do to repair the partnership." 

"Hang on a minute..." Jim protested and Simon shook his head, cutting in before Jim could get on that high horse of his. 

"No you hang on. He's just committed professional suicide for you and I'm betting you haven't even said thank you yet, let alone asked what he needs now that he's got no where else to go," Simon took a slow breath, "Just because we offered him a place at the academy doesn't mean he'll go. You need to think about him for a change Ellison." 

There was a moment of silence, and then Jim sighed. 

"I'll pack his stuff," his voice was defeated, "Could you ask him to call me? When he's ready." 

"I'll consider it," Simon hung up and smirked - nothing got Jim going better than a dressing down. The man would stew it over and come to his senses - no pun intended. Blair hadn't learned that little trick of managing Jim Ellison - or maybe he was too tender hearted to let the guy wallow like that. 

Blair raised an eyebrow at the smirk and put the tray on Simon's lap. 

"Shall I feed you master? Make aeroplane noises and wipe your chin?" his voice was sweetly sarcastic. Daryl laughed and put the tray with their breakfast on Simon's dresser. 

"What is this - a picnic?" Simon groused and Blair chuckled, knowing he wouldn't get a response to his teasing. 

"Yep," Daryl replied, "Budge over dad. You're a blanket hog." 

There was no reply to that so Simon took a mouthful of the hot cereal instead and ignored it. Daryl cut a victorious grin at his friend and Blair accepted his own bowl. They ate in companionable silence, the radio in the kitchen providing enough neutral background noise. 

When the bowls were cleared and Simon had his pill Blair helped him to the bathroom for the call of nature and then a shave. Feeling much more human Simon went back to bed and gave Daryl the heads up about clothes for Blair. Their guest was looking very rumpled in his slept in clothes - Daryl at least had had the opportunity to wash and change. 

"Ok," Simon settled back and looked at Blair expectantly, "We need to talk." 

"Simon..." Blair trailed off, "It's ok man." 

"No, it's not. Tell me about the university," Simon frowned and Blair sighed, giving in. 

"I told them I lied and they fired me," he gave the short version as Daryl entered and resettled on the bed, leaning against the headboard next to his father. 

"Ok, now tell me the whole story. Start with the thesis. Were you going to present it any time soon?" Simon knew how stubborn the man in front of him could be. He was worse than his partner - in his own quiet way. If Sandburg didn't want to do something - really didn't want to do whatever it was you wanted - then he found a thousand ways out of it. Hell, there were a few men and even a handful of women in various state institutions that could testify to that little fact. 

"Yeah - I was trying to schedule a closed presentation, and put a seal on the work. The limit was twenty-five years, but I was trying to get that in place. Otherwise I'd have to present the back up," Blair caved, too tired to fight any more. 

"Back up?" Daryl asked, butting in. Blair grinned at his young friend. 

"Yeah - there were two different papers. I worked on them alternately. The idea was that if I couldn't protect the original paper from publication then I'd be able to switch topics and still meet the deadline. I was in negotiations with my committee when it hit the fan," Blair shrugged, "The Chancellor expelled me and cancelled my contract the minute I stepped off that podium." 

"Did you give the publishers permission to release the paper?" Simon asked and winced at the look of betrayal in Blair's eyes. There had only been that one heated discussion between the three of them about the mess - and Simon had his Captain hat on at the time, protecting the PD - not the man he loved. His heart had ached for the young man - unfortunately his anger at the situation had come out as anger against Blair. 

"Simon! I'd never...you think I wanted...you were almost killed!" the anguish in those disjointed sentences made Simon's soul ache. 

"I know, Blair, I know. It's just, if you told them not to publish..." 

"We can sue! And the university too! You told them not to go to the press because you were trying to do a closed presentation!" Daryl's face lit up, "Dad! Can I get on the web? Maybe we can find a law to make them let Blair get his doctorate!" 

Simon hadn't seen his son so animated in a long time - it wasn't cool to get excited. He nodded permission and Daryl sped out of the room, heading for the study. Blair was gaping at Simon. 

"If I get my doctorate..." 

"We can change the conditions of employment at the PD," Simon completed the whispered thought, "I have no concerns about your ability to graduate from the Academy, or do the job. I just don't think I have the right to ask you to carry a gun. I know how you feel about them, Blair. If we can sign you on as a civilian you'll have to do the training, but you won't have to carry." 

"Simon..." the smile was it's own reward - the tender embrace he got an added bonus. Simon dared to return it, storing the memory against future fantasies when he was once more alone in his bed. 

"Thank you." 

That was all that needed to be said. 

* * *

Daryl came up trumps. He headed the hurriedly formed `Blair Sandburg defence committee' and contacted lawyers and Professors from the State U law school to get opinions and research options. He almost married the damn computer and Blair took to ferrying food and drinks to him - much to Simon's disgust. 

"You'll spoil him Blair," he complained over his perfect lunch tray, "Hell, you're spoiling me." 

"So? We can all use a little spoiling now and then," Blair had shrugged. Simon had to bite his lip to keep from asking who was the last person that had spoiled Blair. He had a feeling it had been a long time ago. He wished that Blair was his to spoil - but the chances of that ever happening were slim to none now. If Blair became a cop Simon couldn't get involved with him anyway. As a civilian it would be frowned on, but at least kosher. Not that any of that mattered. Despite the care and attention being lavished on him, Simon still thought that Blair was not interested. 

Five days into his stay at Simon's, Blair had a lawyer and a strategy to get his life back on track. William Ellison had contacted them independently, offering his assistance and his company lawyers. Blair had taken up the offer, knowing that he wouldn't be able to afford this otherwise. Jim had yet to call him or visit. 

The day he left for his first meeting with the University, Simon was allowed out of bed. His son and friend helped him to dress and then walked him out to the sofa bed. It was unfolded, with a flat sheet on the mattress. Simon was settled into a nest of cushions and his legs propped up just a little. He'd never been so comfortable in his life. Daryl had handed the remote over with a flourish and Blair had grinned, sitting with them for a while before heading out to his appointment. 

Daryl had snuggled into Simon's side - doing it slowly and by stages as if he thought that Simon wouldn't notice that way. For his part Simon made himself accessible and held tight when his son was settled. His injuries were painful and tiring but he was getting better every day. This was the first time that Daryl had really seen him hurting though - Joan usually forbade him to visit his father in the hospital and if it weren't for term break Simon had no doubt that his son would have been kept away. As it was Joan was out of town and Daryl had wrangled a deal with his neighbours - the couple who were supposed to be baby-sitting in his mother's absence. 

"This is why you don't want me to be a cop, isn't it," Daryl broke the long silence. Simon rested his cheek on his son's head and sighed. It was part of the reason, but not all. 

"Daryl, no parent wants to see their child hurt. I do a dangerous job, son - even being in an office didn't keep me safe. But that's not the only reason I don't want you to join up," he kept his voice quiet and even - he didn't want this to turn into another of their arguments. 

"Being a cop is a good job. The pay sucks, the hours are lousy, there's a lot of stress and danger, but for all that, you're doing vital work. I think that if that's the way you wanted to go you'd be a fine policeman - I know you could handle the challenge," it was hard to express himself clearly - heart to heart talks were still rare between them, "But I also think that you're too smart to just go to the academy. Going to college first will give you an edge - you'll still be able to join up afterwards, but the degree you get will help you later when you want a promotion. All my men - even Rafe - have a college qualification of some kind. It's almost a requirement for my department. I can see the day coming when it will be an official requirement for advancement." 

Daryl was quiet, thinking it all over Simon hoped, and he let the silence draw out for a moment before chuckling, "Besides, college was a lot of fun. Sure I was responsible for my grades and I had to work for my spending money, but I had some of the best times there. You meet so many people and see so many things. It was a kind of freedom I'd like to see you try. Hell, if you go and hate it you can always drop out and enrol in the academy I suppose." 

Daryl stirred at that and shifted his head so it was resting on the point of Simon's shoulder, looking his father in the eye. Simon wondered what was going on behind the solemn eyes. He didn't have to wonder for long. 

"I was thinking..." Daryl put his head back in Simon's neck, "This week on the computer and talking to those lawyers and professors was pretty cool. I know it was for Blair but I found it really interesting. Once I got the hang of the laws we were talking about it all made a sort of pattern." 

"I've never been able to follow some of those bylaws," Simon admitted, "I know all the criminal stuff, but some of the more obscure ones - you've got to wonder how they came about." 

Daryl chuckled and hugged his dad. He was cautious in his grip, not wanting to jar the healing man - the action speaking of his love better than words could. 

"Would you be disappointed if I didn't become a cop? I was thinking of law school. Daryl Banks, District Attorney has a cool ring to it," Daryl's voice reflected the grin on his face. Simon hugged him back. 

"Aiming high," he approved and Daryl leaned back to look him in the eye, humour and peace on is face. 

"A man's gotta have a goal," he told his father, "With you covering the capture side of things someone's got to make sure they go away right." 

"Sounds like a plan," Simon agreed, a weight lifting off his shoulders that he hadn't really known was there, "What a team we'll make." 

* * *

Jim opened the door with a wide grin on his face. He'd registered Blair's heartbeat the moment the man had entered the building and was waiting by the door eagerly when his Guide emerged from the stairwell. The smile faltered a little when his father appeared one step behind his Guide - just his luck that his dad turned up for a father-son visit the same moment his Guide came home. 

The week wasn't up technically - it had only been five days - but those five days had dragged for Jim. He'd more time on his hands than he'd wanted and had been condemned by Simon to spend those days thinking. His abuse of his friendship with Blair had stood out in painful clarity to him. How ironic that he had accused Blair of betrayal when it had been him that had been doing the betraying. 

"Dad!" Jim let his surprise show, "What brings you here?" 

"Just dropping Blair off, son," William said and turned to shake Blair's hand, "I'll be in touch on Monday, Blair. My lawyer will have the papers ready to sign that afternoon." 

"What papers?" Jim butted in sharply and got a flash of the old `behave yourself' look from his father. Blair's heartbeat sped up a little but he didn't reply or look at his Sentinel. 

"I'll see you then, William," Blair smiled, "Thanks for everything..." 

"Nonsense," William Ellison cut him off with a smile. He nodded to his son and headed back downstairs to his car. Simon Banks had warned Ellison senior that his oldest son had some apologising to do so he didn't try to prolong his visit just yet. 

Blair let Jim usher him into the loft and hung up his jacket on the usual hook. Jim closed the door and stood there, trying to read what was going on in Blair's eyes. When he couldn't he sighed quietly and reached out - slowly and carefully, giving Blair time to move away if his touch was unwanted - and pulled his friend into a hug. 

"Hello," Jim's words were muffled in Blair's curls, "I'm sorry that I betrayed our trust, Chief." 

He'd been working on that sentence for days now, planning how he'd lead up to it, how he'd let Blair tell Jim clearly what he'd needed during the whole mess and how they could repair the problems in the partnership. He'd had a whole little speech leading up to that declaration - `hello' hadn't featured in it. 

But Blair's arms were around him and Blair's head rested on his shoulder and Blair's heat, scent and heartbeat filled his senses. There was a long moment of quiet - the two men just stood there and breathed, holding on to each other and gathering their thoughts and strength. Blair sighed deeply after a while and Jim took that as a signal to straighten up a bit. 

He felt refreshed - holding Blair always did that for him. The Sentinel revelled in the contact with his Guide, especially when they weren't hurt or ill. Blair offered his partner a grave little smile and got one in return. 

"Go and sit down," Jim suggested, "I'll make us a drink." 

"Coffee?" Blair grinned, "Real coffee? Not that flavoured stuff Simon likes?" 

"Got a hankering for the real stuff huh?" Jim let the light banter ease them through the next few minutes, until they were sitting on the couch together, coffee in hand. Blair hadn't replied to Jim's little statement, but Jim didn't worry about that - they had plenty of time. 

"We've got to talk," Blair started them off, as Jim knew he would. He smiled at the other man and nodded in encouragement, hoping that the generous Guide would lead them through this too. 

"Naomi," Blair winced at her name, "Was...wrong to do what she did...but she was motivated by love, Jim. And she didn't know what would happen. I know she's sorry about it all..." 

"Chief," Jim had to interrupt, "It's ok. I've thought about this a lot and I'm not angry with her, or you. I'm angry that the publishers and media went nuts like that. I'm angry that the university screwed us over. I'm angry that I didn't just listen to you when you tried to talk to me. I'm a little angry that you didn't warn me sooner - that you tried to protect me from it and couldn't..." 

"Jim," Blair's scent was soured with misery, "I'm sorry I screwed it up so badly..." 

"We both did," Jim overrode him; "I let my anger and...fear...take me out of the game. Just at the time when I should have been listening and relying on you I didn't. Lone Ranger Ellison rides again." 

"I know you want to go back to the way it was before you met me," Blair confessed, "You don't have to partner me in the department." 

Jim shoved his cup on the table - sans coaster no less - and yanked Blair into another hug, holding tight this time. His friend had heard what he'd said! And still thrown his life away for the ungrateful sonofabitch that was Jim Ellison in all his insecure glory. He rocked a little, mumbling comforting sounds to his Guide and trying to articulate his own profound sorrow. Blair slowly relaxed and returned the embrace again. His Sentinel didn't do words too well, but was great in the physical comfort department. 

"I want you to be my partner," Jim said after a long moment. Blair's grip tightened. 

"I want you to be my partner because we're a great team - and because the senses are only an asset to me when I've got you there to take charge. It's frightening to me how easy it all is when you're there and how hard it is without you. I felt a little resentful that I couldn't do this without you. But Chief, you bring more to the partnership than Guide abilities. You bring intelligence and intuition and compassion as well. I'd be honoured to have you as my partner," Jim rubbed warm circles on the shaking back and ignored the small sobs, "Shh partner. I said those things because I guess I felt that the Sentinel was too hard to handle alone. If he wasn't around I wouldn't need...and needing scares me Chief. But you've taught me that it's ok to need. I was just being a selfish asshole. I never meant for you to hear those things and I'm sorry." 

Jim blinked his own tears away and waited until the storm was past once more. Blair sat up and went to wash his face, coming back with a cloth for Jim. He put the used cloth back in the bathroom and returned to the couch, sitting sideways to face the other man. 

"We didn't talk," Blair looked at Jim's knee, "We always seem to screw up the worst when we're not telling each other things. If I go to the academy I have to know that you're going to listen to me. Tell me what's going on. And understand that I won't back down on this - if you shut me down, or shut me out then I'm gone." 

"Fair enough," Jim said around a tight throat, and they cuddled together for a while. There was nothing sexual about the act - just the actions of lifelong partners, getting back into synch. The silence was heavy and comfortable as the loft darkened. Jim thought Blair might have fallen asleep; the other man was so still and quiet until the growl of a stomach broke the spell. 

"Thai?" Blair suggested and Jim switched the light on. His Guide blinked a little, trying to adjust to the sudden change while Jim smugly dialled it down. Blair's little grin showed that he'd noted the smugness and Jim would pay for it later. Jim grinned. 

"Perfect," he nodded, watching his friend head for the phone. Order placed, Blair went into the bathroom for a moment and then came to sit next to Jim again. 

"Your dad contacted me about the mess this week," he told his friend and watched him tense a little. Jim didn't trust his father very much and Blair put a hand on his arm. 

"Simon and Daryl were already researching what sort of actions I could take to try and get my doctorate after all this mess. I'm sorry Jim, but I've worked all my life to get those stupid letters. It's hard to let go of the dream," Blair sighed. 

"What did you come up with?" Jim asked tightly, willing himself to listen first, think later. Blair's small smile showed that so far he wasn't failing the first test of their renewed partnership. 

"The lawyers that Daryl and Simon talked to, as well as your fathers lawyers, all agree that I have a case for unfair dismissal and loss of reputation. I was in negotiations with the uni to present my thesis to a closed committee with an additional seal of twenty-five years on the paper itself, when the shit hit the fan. They knew I didn't want my work released and went ahead with the whole shebang anyway," Blair told him calmly, "I'll withdraw the Sentinel from public purview and present the thin blue line crap that we worked on as a cover. The story I've told the lawyers - and Simon backed me up here - was that the Sentinel paper was a combination of tribal protector myths and old research by Burton. I was trying to get my paper sealed because the thin blue line held some confidential material that could be sensitive in legal circles - which it does." 

"And you never intended to publish the Sentinel, but it was accidentally released?" Jim clarified and Blair shook his head. This simple statement bore repeating until Jim believed him heart and soul. 

"I never intended to publish the Sentinel, but my mom released it anyway," Blair's hurt was evident in his eyes, "She's a grown up - she can take responsibility for her actions for once." 

Jim nodded and let it lie for tonight. Dinner had just arrived in the lobby and Blair was looking tired. They'd work the rest out later - but first there was one thing that he had to say. 

"I'm gonna enjoy watching you get those three letters, Chief. If I can help you out at all - even a little - will you tell me?" 

"Yeah," the smile he got in reward was worth the fear he felt. If Blair got his PhD would he stay? 

* * *

Simon tapped the phone idly and Daryl suppressed a grin. His father had been most put out when William Ellison had called to say that the meetings had gone well and he'd dropped Blair at the loft. His dad had twitched a little over whether to call or not and Daryl had managed to lure the phone away from him with questions about take-out. 

It had been an eye-opener for Daryl this week. His dad was bi - Daryl was cool with that, though he didn't want to walk in on his dad and a date. His dad liked Blair - that was a given, he was always letting Daryl do stuff with the guy. But Daryl had also come to realise that his dad was - too coin an old fashioned phrase - carrying a torch! For his friend and tutor! 

At first Daryl had been a little uneasy at the idea that two people he cared about were involved with each other, until he'd realised they weren't. Simon Banks was head-over-secret-heels in Love-with-a- capital-L. In addition to this, Blair Sandburg loved Simon Banks, in a quiet don't-tell-anyone-I-want-to-live kind of way. God they were clueless. It was painful to watch. Blair would go the extra ten miles to get the coffee that Simon liked especially, even though Daryl knew he wasn't fond of it personally. Simon would talk to the curly haired man about everything and anything as long as the other was sitting close by. 

Now it was close on nine and Simon was once more fretting over the question of calling. Daryl decided that they needed to talk first - maybe he could eliminate one of the barriers his father was facing. 

"Dad - do you like Blair?" Daryl asked casually. His father turned to look at him closely. 

"What do you mean? Is this because I'm bi?" damn the man was good. No wonder he was in charge of detectives. 

"Sort of," Daryl hesitated - he didn't want to screw this up, "More because of the way you treat him - kinda soft and gently. Like with mom. He seems to really like you - I mean the way he takes care of you is gentle too and he gets this look when you two are talking together." 

"Uh," Simon wasn't sure where this was going, "Daryl..." 

"I'm just saying that I think you could really build something special with him," Daryl pressed on, "If you wanted to. I'm cool with that. Just so you know." 

"Uh, right," was the less than eloquent reply. Daryl smiled and got up to go fix the bedding in the master bedroom. As he crossed the hall he heard the beeps of the phone. 

"Ellison," the standard reply was quiet, reserved. Simon hoped that didn't mean they'd been fighting all evening. 

"It's me Jim," Simon identified himself, "Is Sandburg there?" 

"Yeah Simon, just a minute," if Jim saw anything strange in the request he didn't let on. There was a fumbling noise and then the clear voice of his beloved. 

"Sandburg," Simon hated the way he'd picked up that habit, but didn't want to say anything. He didn't like Blair's first name much either but had learned to disguise that fact. 

"It's me. I called to see if you were ok," Simon's voice gentled and softened without his notice. 

"Yeah, man. I'm good. How are you feeling tonight? Are you in bed yet?" Blair's voice also seemed to soften for him and Simon hoped it was because his son was right. 

"On my way," Simon grinned, "Are you trying to turn this into an obscene phone call?" 

"You called me, man - it doesn't usually work that way," Blair laughed, "Don't forget to get Daryl to give you the pain meds - they don't work in the bottle." 

"I won't," Simon promised tenderly, "Are you coming home? Um back - I meant back." 

"Not tonight, Simon. I'll come back tomorrow. You guys need groceries, so I'll bring a load with me, ok? Any special requests?" 

"I could go for some of your chilli," Simon confessed and Blair chuckled. 

"You're on. Goodnight Simon. Do you want to talk to Jim?" 

"Ok," Simon realised it would look a little strange if he said no. He exchanged a few words with his detective and then hung up. He sat thinking for a while, planning out his seduction of Blair Sandburg. A gentle and unhurried affair, followed by a tender declaration. 

Satisfied, Simon set about getting up off the couch and into bed. 

* * *

Jim spent the next few weeks on a roller coaster. Blair was busy, getting his life back and a large part of Jim was glad that no press conference was required on his behalf. He'd do it in a heartbeat if asked, but he never wanted to have to reveal the Sentinel to the public. 

Of course at work it was a different matter. He was thoroughly in the doghouse with his colleagues, who were at the moment wreaking their revenge on his lack of faith and trust. Snide comments, frowns and cold tones were the least of his worries, though out in the field they were 100% professional. 

The thing was - they weren't so mad that he hadn't told them, they were mad that he hadn't gone to bat for his partner. Jim understood this anger very well - hell, he even felt he deserved it - so he did nothing to appease them other than working hard for Blair's entrance to the academy and liasing with the brass over the consultancy that they were putting together. 

His father was also angry with him, but Jim could understand that. In William Ellison's book you stood by those that were loyal to you. Even though he'd made his sons compete for the attention and rewards they wanted, William had never meant to make them disloyal to each other. Steven's betrayal was hard to swallow after all these years, though the old man fully accepted his part in that betrayal and regretted his mistakes bitterly. 

Simon was angry with him, but Jim figured it was a lover thing - Simon had the hots for his Guide, Jim had been able to smell the pheromones for a long time - and left it alone. Simon's desire had presented a few weeks of thought to the Sentinel. 

He knew his Guide was a sexy, handsome man, sensual and considerate. He knew his Guide swung that way - the Sentinel had walked in on a few dates and not all of them had been female - but the knowledge didn't disturb Jim either. He was het, and his Guide was not. He knew that one day, one or the other of them would find a life partner and move on - the friendship would always be there and the personal boundaries that they'd discarded would remain at low tide for each other. Who ever they chose as life mate would just have to live with the fact that the Sentinel needed to touch, sniff, taste and snuggle the Guide every now and then. 

Blair had never misinterpreted the touches. He'd accepted them, stood, sat or lain quietly for them and then they got on with life. He'd never tried to take the touching further and Jim found that he could hold the man first thing in the morning when they were both only in boxers or less and still be perfectly `safe'. The actions energised and soothed them both and that was all they needed. Sexual tension was released with other partners. 

At the end of three weeks, Jim came to realise that even with a doctorate Blair wasn't leaving him. His Guide would finish the university requirements, then go to the academy. He would graduate with the next round of cops and become an official civilian consultant to Cascade PD, based in the Major Crimes division. 

Once his heart had assimilated this knowledge, Jim started making plans for the graduation ceremony. A chance remark from Blair had shown him that his Guide didn't want two celebrations - one for the PhD and one for the academy - so Jim started organising things with the people from Major Crimes. He even put out feelers about having some of the uni people attend. He found that not all of Blair's friends were willing to attend a celebration for a `fraud' and Jim's heart broke a little when he realised that getting his doctorate still wouldn't clear Blair's reputation completely. 

Blair wouldn't even sit still for a discussion where Jim offered to go public. He felt it only right to make the offer - and then felt guilty when Blair turned him down. His Guide knew that - the wry twist to the man's lips spoke volumes - but he didn't try to soothe the guilt in any way. When Jim thought about it, the guilt couldn't be soothed by anyone but him anyway - Blair was not responsible for Jim's sensibilities, only his senses. 

Simon and Daryl planned a dinner the night Blair completed the university requirements. Blair had called from his car to tell them he'd passed and Simon had asked the young man to come over for dinner - citing potential heartburn from Daryl's cooking. His son had yelled and complained in the background, but they'd hung up grinning like co-conspirators. 

Jim had brought his contribution to the dinner - it would be a potluck with everyone from Major Crimes and a few other departments besides - then helped set up the house. Simon was out of bed now, though his range of movement was still limited. They'd decided to go without the traditional banners in deference to Blair's wishes, though they had a graduation present for the young man - a pen set in gold and platinum with matching blotter and nameplate. Simon had added the private gift of a watch, while Jim had purchased a silver cardholder, filled with cards that proclaimed `Dr Blair Sandburg - consultant'. There were numbers on the back and contact details, but the important thing to Jim was that on the front there was no trace of the PD - acknowledging Blair in his own right, as it should be. The cards were embossed with a relief-stylised image of a wolf - it was very faint and subtle, but something had told Jim to put it there. 

The party itself was an understated affair - they brought the big present out at the end and Blair said a few quiet words of thanks. There had been a few people from the uni there to share undergrad stories and the tale of the terrorist and the vending machine - always popular - was aired as well. Jim and Blair were picked to help with the clean up and when everyone but Daryl was gone Jim had handed over his present as well. 

The long silent hug was reward in itself - Sentinel and Guide reunited and forgiven. Simon's gift had brought tears to his eyes - a top of the line Geoshock - a watch that powered itself on vibration and kinetic energy. The silver face and metal strap were classy yet hard wearing and Blair had given Simon a long hug too, before adding Daryl to the embrace and going out to the kitchen to regain his composure. 

* * *

Blair grinned around at the partying cops. The weather for graduation day had been perfect - sun and clear sky. Blair had fast tracked his way through the academy - testing out of quite a few courses in order to concentrate more on the self defence, fitness and weapons training. He'd admitted to Jim that he was worried that he would let his partner down in one of those areas. The Sentinel had told him that he harboured no such concerns, but had offered to help out on the weekends in the PD gym. 

With the fast track, Blair had actually been working with the PD for the last few weeks. His class had gone out to their final rotation while he worked with Major Crimes to break a drug ring that was trafficking it's foul goods through Cascade in furniture trucks. 

The graduation ceremony had been a little embarrassing - Major Crimes had given him a standing ovation, along with a few other departments. There had been media there, and Jim had reported one or two speculative comments from them as they headed for the commissioner at the end of the ceremony. Simon had smuggled Blair out the back way while his department ran interference and they'd met up in Joel's yard for the party. 

"Hey Blair," Simon came to sit next to him, offering a beer as he did, "Everything ok?" 

"Yeah, Simon," Blair reassured his boss, "Everything is just fine. I'm with my friends and colleagues today - what more could I want?" 

"Everything ok between you and Jim?" Simon asked quietly, "I mean...you seem ok. Happy." 

"We're fine," Blair reassured him, "We kicked each others butt over several issues. We should be able to weather the next complication pretty easily." 

"Next complication?" Simon looked alarmed and Blair laughed, putting a hand on the other mans arm. Simon had been more approachable lately, more touchable. Blair didn't mind that one bit - in fact he was going to make the most of it. Simon was forever out of his reach, and the friendship they had was one that Blair would treasure forever - though it was a far cry from the relationship he wanted with the sexy police captain. 

"Yeah - whatever comes next," Blair shook his head, "I don't know what - we don't schedule these things." 

"Could have fooled me," Simon sighed, "Try to give me a heads up, ok?" 

"You got it captain," Blair grinned and snapped a mock salute. Simon missed the warmth of his hand, but didn't push for it to return. A slow and gentle wooing. 

"I'm kind of surprised about the guys though - they've taken the whole Sentinel thing in stride. I knew they suspected something before it hit the fan, but I thought they'd be angrier. We spent a long time lying to them," Blair sighed, "Brown and Rafe both told me it was cool. Joel doesn't seem to care and Megan already knew." 

"They were angry," Simon thought the man should know, "With Jim mainly. It was pretty obvious it was his decision to keep it quiet and you were honouring that. He copped a bit of attitude from them and they settled his hash pretty firmly in the `respect the Sandburg' department." 

"Oh," Blair seemed stunned; "I thought they'd be angry with me for letting Jim down so badly." 

"You didn't," Simon replied firmly, "That was down to..." 

"Naomi," Blair smiled, but it had a bitter edge to it, "I haven't heard from her in a while - she's off processing again." 

"I'm sorry," Simon said inadequately and Blair's hand went back on his arm, comforting him. Simon fell in love all over again. 

"Hey Hairboy!" Brown yelled and the hand on his arm squeezed lightly before Blair went to answer the call for backup in the football match they were organising. He was still their Hairboy - as a consultant they couldn't require him to cut his hair and he'd kept it tied back at the academy. He wore it back today, but the earrings that had once disappeared were back in his ear and he'd changed from the graduation uniform to bright shirts and jeans. 

"Simon," Jim said quietly, taking Blair's spot, "I gotta ask. Are you moving on Blair?" 

Simon nearly choked on his mouthful of beer and spotted Blair's concerned look before he paid attention to the game once more. The detective beside him waited it out quietly. 

"Is that a problem?" Simon asked defiantly. A small smile crossed Jim's face, affection for his Guide shining in his eyes. 

"Only if you hurt him," Jim chuckled, "He's not as confident as people think." 

"So I've got your permission, Dad?" the sarcasm was thick and heavy but Jim just laughed and nodded, patting Simon's shoulder. 

"Go for it son," the laughing detective ducked the blow aimed at him and got up to join the game, turning back when he was out of reach, "I don't have to polish the shotgun do I?" 

"Get out of here," Simon growled heatedly and Jim put his beer down to go join the game. 

Simon leaned back and thought about what had just happened. His detective had obviously picked up something from the two of them - he was hoping that Blair was as interested as he was. Getting `permission' from the detective was oddly reassuring. And unnecessary. Simon leaned back and mused on what duties were coming up that he could assign Ellison. 

* * *

Blair grinned at his disgruntled dinner companion and shook his head when Simon threw the napkin from his place setting at the younger man. 

"I'll never live this down," Simon grumbled, "Go to the Mayors Annual Civil Service Party and what happens? We get held up." 

"Well, they got held up - I went to the bathroom and you slipped out before they sealed the ballroom," Blair pointed out in a whisper, ignoring the smells from the cleaning products that lived in the closet Simon had dragged him into. 

"Tell me again - why am I at this party?" Blair asked, looking around for potential weapons while Simon fished out his cell phone and started calling for help. 

"Because as the newest PhD in the department you deserve to see the dark side of the force?" Simon retorted sarcastically, disguising the real reason - `because it's the closest thing to a date and I'm too chicken to ask you out properly'. He called it in and then hung up. His stomach tied in knots as he looked at the elegant young man crouched opposite him. Blair was sex on legs in the rented tux. His hair was down; silver glinted in his ear and at the button cap that he'd gone with instead of the traditional tie. 

"Promise me you won't get shot," Simon blurted and Blair looked startled for a moment, then grinned again, dismissing the fear he saw in his bosses eyes as concern for the civilian, nothing more or less. No matter that he wanted more - he had no chance of wooing Simon. 

"Sure," he said easily, "I wouldn't want you to have to hide from Jim." 

"It's not Jim I'm worried about," Simon snagged a slender wrist, "It's you. Promise you'll be careful." 

"I will if you will," Blair stayed still under the touch, "Simon?" 

"We've got to talk," Simon groaned, "When this is over - you me and a bottle." 

"It's a date," Blair turned away, not letting Simon see his panic. Why had he said that? The guy could fold him into a pretzel and probably would if he ever found out that Blair's fortuitous trip to the bathroom had been to jerk off so he could continue to look at the sexy police captain without embarrassing himself. 

"Now, as the newest PhD, Captain, I have a few little suggestions to make regarding our predicament," Blair glanced back, "Did I ever tell you about my chemistry teacher? She was a very cool lady who used to encourage us to use what we had to hand. A few household chemicals in the proper proportions and you can dry clean your own clothes for a fraction of the price - among other things." 

"Ok," Simon nodded, "What have you got?" 

Because he knew that they couldn't stay in the closet forever - sooner or later someone would come checking on the two empty place settings. Better to have a plan. 

* * *

"That was some plan, Simon," Jim grinned at his dishevelled boss. Simon grinned back - it had worked beautifully. A few chemicals and some tin foil and they'd caused enough of a distraction to trap the creeps in a freezer in the hotel kitchen during their getaway. Once they were on ice Simon and Blair had stepped back and let their better-armed colleagues handle the situation. 

"Yeah, dinner with Sandburg is never dull," Simon turned to look for his date - even if the guy didn't know that was what he was. 

"He's talking to the Mayor," Jim told the tall man, "It's ok, Simon - he didn't get hurt. You kept him safe." 

"Is that pity?" Simon snarled, defensively. This whole Sentinel thing was hard on his love life. Jim knew what he was feeling often before he did. Not to mention he probably had a good idea of how Blair was reacting too. Simon wanted to cave and ask if he had a chance with the Guide but at the same time felt like it would be a betrayal of the relationship he was trying to build. 

"No, experience," Jim replied quietly, "I may not want him like that but I know what it's like to be terrified for his safety." 

They shared a moment of mutual understanding and then the man under discussion bounced over. He took in their stances and smiled a little. 

"Should I come back later?" he asked quietly and Simon shook his head, breaking the mood and turning. Blair was a little dishevelled too, but that just led Simon to a place his cock wanted to go very much. 

"No," Simon replied, "Are you up for that talk tonight? We can do it some other time." 

"Tonight is good," Blair replied, glancing at his partner, "I'll crash at Simon's Jim. I'll see you later, ok?" 

"Sure, Chief," Jim nodded, "Goodnight. Have a good weekend, sir. See you on Monday." 

"That is ok, right Simon?" Blair asked belatedly and Simon nodded, hoping that the young man would still want to stick around when he heard what Simon had to say. 

They'd come in Simon's car, so the ride back was quiet. It was a blessing in a way - Simon had a chance to concentrate on a task other than Blair-watching. 

Blair went to sit on the couch while Simon went to get the bottle and glasses. Blair declined a drink, citing adrenaline rush and Simon sat back on the couch, wedged into a corner so Blair wouldn't feel crowded. 

"Blair," Simon sighed, "I...have..." 

"Take it easy, Simon," Blair put his hand on Simon's knee, "Look, whatever you have to say I'll listen with an open mind, ok?" 

"That doesn't help," Simon gestured to the hand, which moved away, leaving a warm imprint behind, "Look, I was going to do this whole woo and seduction routine. You deserve better than this but after tonight I can't afford to let it go. Blair. I'm bi. I have very strong feelings for you. I love you." 

Blair sat back and thought about that for a moment. Simon's nerves twanged and twitched while he waited for the inevitable rejection. 

"Oh," he said after a moment, "Oh, I thought you were going to tell me you wanted me out of the department or something." 

"What!" Simon bolted upright on the couch and Blair shrugged, a sardonic twist to his lips. Surely it couldn't be this easy? Where was the other shoe, waiting to drop? 

"I'm bi too Simon," Blair replied, "And I have very deep feelings for you as well. I'm in love with you." 

The world got very loud and dark for a moment and Simon clawed back to reality with a very big grin on his face. 

"Oh," was all he said. Blair grinned and scooted closer, hesitantly putting out an arm. Simon snuggled him close, wrapping his arms around the longed for body at long last. 

* * *

They'd gone to bed after that - to sleep in each other's arms. Both men were too tired to do more than kiss each other goodnight hesitantly. Starting a physical relationship would have to wait until they were a little less freaked, a lot more rested and coherent. 

Waking in Blair's arms was wonderful. The compact body was ridiculously comfortable and the tangle of legs soothing. The heart beating under Simon's ear was steady. One of the strong hands was stroking Simon's arm lightly where it was draped over a muscled abdomen. 

"Morning," Blair seemed to sense that Simon was awake and Simon sighed, leaning up on an elbow. They'd stripped to boxers last night and his morning gift was pointing determinedly at Blair. 

"A good one?" Simon asked and the smile he got confirmed that. 

"Oh yeah," Blair replied, "But at the risk of ruining the mood - I gotta go to the bathroom." 

Simon snorted - typical Blair Sandburg mood breaker - and rolled off the man. He got a glimpse of a very fine package and leered theatrically, before adjusting his own and heading to make the coffee. There were plenty of eggs and Simon started on breakfast. 

Blair swapped places with him, cooking the omelettes while Simon made a bathroom run, put on a robe and collected the morning paper. He shed the robe once he was back inside and they ate at the table, trading the paper off as if they'd been doing it all their lives. They got into a debate over the headlines while washing up - the cut and thrust of the argument as stimulating to Simon at home as it was stifling at work. He made a mental note to call Blair on some of his data at work more often - some of Blair's observations led him to new ideas painlessly. 

Breakfast out of the way and paper read they returned to the couch. Simon sat stolidly once more and Blair curled up in a supple manner that had the other man sick with envy. 

"Yoga - it's never too late to learn," Blair teased and Simon laughed, rubbing his hand over the bare shoulder lightly. 

"So, Blair," he started hesitantly, "Jim knows that you're bi. Is it going to be a problem between you that you're..." 

"Madly in love with his boss and doing the nasty at every opportunity?" the hope in the tone had Simon chortling even as he nodded. Blair sighed and petted a well muscled thigh lightly as well, admiring the contrast between his light whipcord over bone physique compared to the toned and muscled body of his soon-to-be lover. 

"He's not interested in me Simon," Blair told the other man, "Not as a sexual partner. You're more likely to have difficulties than me. I assume you want to be exclusive - I know that while I'm seeing you there'll be no one else. I may have had several lovers in the past but never more than one at a time - unless you discount the orgy, but hey, college students and beer..." 

"Blair," Simon quieted the ramble with a brief kiss to the lips, went back for another - warm moist skin clinging and brushing perfectly - and then peeled his mouth away with a reluctant sigh. 

"Try again Tigger," he grinned at his lovers dazed face, which cleared rapidly into indignation. 

"Tigger?!" Blair bounced onto his knees and laid a stormy kiss on Simon, leaving him panting and dizzy, "Tigger better not have been kissing you like that!" 

Simon chuckled and got his breath back, ignoring his dick, which was once more standing up and waving for attention. Blair settled back into place against Simon and sighed, recalling the point he'd been trying to make. 

"The Sentinel touches the Guide," he said softly, "Some people have been known to mistake them for lovers - even our colleagues have a pool on it. There is nothing sexual in it, Simon. He needs to hold and touch me to centre his senses and ... I'll be honest here - I like the touches. It's comforting. Not that I'm some desperate whiny wuss, but..." 

"Part of your bond needs it," Simon articulated it for him, and Blair nodded. Simon thought about this, his hand once more rubbing the shoulder it rested on. The silence stretched, comfortable and warm. 

"I understand," he replied after a while, "I'll try not to let it bother me. I trust you both - hell, if you were going to become a couple, sexually, then you'd have done it by now. Will Jim have a problem with me touching you? I'm going to be a lot more intimate than some of your more casual partners." 

"Thank you for not assuming that I bed everyone I date," Blair sagged for a moment and then straightened up again, "He'll be fine. In fact it will be easier for him in some ways - your scent is already familiar and linked to someone he trusts. He always had a little aggression spike when he walked in on me being intimate with someone he'd never met before." 

"Yeah?" Simon took the opening this offered, "What were you doing?" 

Blair smiled and started nibbling on the other man's neck. Simon's cock started jumping up and down for attention as the discussion part of the morning ended and the making out part began. 

"This," he murmured. Simon returned the attentions, delighting in his responsive new lover. 

"Did he ever see this?" 

"Mmmmmm, yeah, once or twice. I was doing this once...." 

"Ohhhhh, very nice. A bit lower...yeahhhh. What about this?" 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh...yes he saw that...more...oh Simon..." 

* * *

Some time later... 

Smug snigger. 

"He's never seen me do THAT." 

Snort of laughter. 

"I should hope NOT." 

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

End Tigger by shedoc: shedoc10@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
